farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kifune Grave
Character Description Kifune would seem as one of those sly humans at first glance. Though her skin is pale, she has very noticeable muscle tone, even for a human girl like her. Closer looks would reveal a couple scars here and there about her arms, legs and neck, though the mix of fair yet rough skin hides most of them from glances or upon first sight. Her natural hair color resembles that of russet wood, though her hair lacks the red tint in it. Most Stormwind guards call her “Sandpaper”, because her hair reminds them of the color sandpaper is. The human girl tends to style her long-ish hair to have a couple yet big curls in it. Two tails of her hair fall down to the lower part of her chest, but both are curved upwards and to the right, slightly resembling two crescent moons. She lets one lick of the right part of her hair stick slightly out from behind her cheek, giving her a sort of a sheik look that compliments her sly, green eyes perfectly as well as her signature blue headband she wears. The rest of her hair falls stylishly down to the upper-middle part of her back, but it fools one’s eyes by seeming as if there are different shades of sandpaper brown. The girl also likes to dress in a stylish way that completely goes against the rules of a rogue in SI: 7. She tends to wear tight leather armor that are brown or black, but mixes with colors being mainly dark peach or any shade of red or yellow, and sometimes blue or green that replaces her usual favorite colors. Her green eyes can remain unexpressive for a long time, though Kifune would rather express her emotions, fully or not. Kiffy steals a lot. And she has a knack for it. She steals so much that she is one of the most wanted bandits and thieves in Stormwind; she is also the youngest and most frequently seen of the most wanted, earning her the titles “Wanted”, “That human girl”, and “Stormwind’s Bane”. She rarely truly trusts anyone outside of her little friend circle that she has, but she will lend her services to any eager thief or bandit – for a fee. She is quick to slap anyone – mostly males - that might offend her, especially anyone who is a peeping tom. All of her secrets go with her to the grave, as she says it herself. Kiffy sometimes cuts her hair and blackens it, but only if she knows she is in danger, or if someone in SI: 7 wants her to. She’s also known to snitch and have a strange liking for beaches and swimming. She has a strong dislike for draenei. Character Biography Kifune Grave was born to the Grave family, a family that has basically drifted apart from each other. Her parents were Hylenna and Quetch, a couple which fell in love while working and serving the Ravenholdt. Her parents were widely known around the area of Hillsbrad Foothills, Silverpine Forest as well as the Alterac Mountains, and Kifune strived to be just like her mother: a silent and beautiful shadow that quickly yet quietly slew her target and anything that barred her way to it. Fortunately, her mother taught her much of the basic skills in becoming a rogue for the Ravenholdt, such as stealing money from unsuspecting people, leaping from the shadows successfully, and learning to wield the dagger. She excelled in all of these things so greatly, it even surprised her father, who was away for most of the time either reporting to the Ravenholdt or out doing his job. Kifune grew up and continued to grow ever closer to her mother as time went by. However, when she was at the energetic age of seven, Kifune’s mother and father were assigned to a task that involved in venturing into Northrend under the banner of the Ravenholdt. The last words her mother and father said to her were, “Impress us when we come back.” Hylenna gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Quetch gave her a very embracing hug. As they left on their steeds, Kiffy cried out to them. “I’ll be the best rogue the Ravenholdt has ever seen!” And they never came back. For years Kifune awaited their return, studying and training constantly to no end. She kept waiting and waiting, the image of her mother and father hugging her and kissing her always pictured in her mind. She was the best rogue the Ravenholdt had ever seen, and she was the head of all of the bandits and thieves Ravenholdt had, second in command of the whole order. There were other events that changed her demeanor, however. At first she was the energetic, eager rogue prodigy that would always push a little more into the wilderness of the Hillsbrad Foothills, Silverpine Forest, and Alterac Mountains. At one point when she was 12 she found herself in the middle of Hillsbrad, oblivious to the giant spiders and bears that roamed around in that area. There she was met by a male human and night elf travelling together on fancy-looking steeds. Thinking that they might help her with directions, Kifune blasted out of the shadows and politely asked where the crossroad in Hillsbrad was. Blinking at each other at first, the human and night elf nodded to the little lost girl, but conversed with each other in whispers when they asked her where she came from. After a few moments, they agreed to show her to the crossroads – however, she was to walk on foot. Kiffy eagerly followed the two strangers. However, when they reached the crossroad, Kiffy thanked them and started to go back to Ravenholdt, but the human stopped her by cutting off her path with his steed. They ordered to have her follow them. When she questioned them, however, a sword was pointed right at her neck. She was tied up and ordered to ride with the male night elf – they were heading straight to Southshore, one of the places Kiffy was extremely warned to avoid due to the extreme consequences of Ravenholdt and Syndicate thieves alike. When they arrived, she was spat upon and shouted at; when she was soon cast on the ground in her tied up stage, Southshore guards occasionally gave her a punch or kick, coupled with shouts. She was to be hanged. As she stepped up upon the pedestal with the sturdy, hanging rope right at her eyes, a guard read off her crimes with being in the Ravenholdt order, along with sightings of her stealing various livestock and supplies. However, right when she was pushed to put her neck in the rope, she jumped down and attempted to run away and steal a gryphon; though she did successfully stole a gryphon as well as having her bindings accidentally slashed, she received many sword slashes and cuts upon her chest, legs, and arms. She knew she couldn’t trust anyone anymore, save for Ravenholdt and her childhood friends. Bleeding badly, she flew back to Ravenholdt to be bound up quickly, and was immediately cared for upon her arrival. When she was in her mother and father’s house - sitting next to the fresh fire bound up in bandages – news of Northrend came back. Her mother and father were dead. Slain, the Ravenholdt survivor said, in the Howling Fjord, but their bodies could not be found. They were said to be accompanied by other Ravenholdt members, and food was growing short. Hylenna volunteered to go and get meat, and Quetch accompanied her. They never came back. Kifune was in tears. Some said that cried until her voice became hoarse and her eyes completely dried out. She cried herself to sleep that night. However, when she woke up, it was as if a hole was shot through her memories; she didn’t even shed a tear after that one night. When Kifune was about the age of 16, she became rebellious to tasks that were assigned to her in the Ravenholdt. She became a mercenary, lending her services to any bandit or thief that desired it, but only for a fee; she exchanged certain information with other people – including Southshore guards and travelers – to her own benefit; she also seemed to slowly drift apart from the Ravenholdt. At one point, Kifune told the Ravenholdt leader, , that she wanted to become independent of the Ravenholdt; with those words she hopped on the gryphon she stole three years ago and aimed for the south. Stormwind lied in the south. Arriving in Stormwind, she immediately searched for SI: 7 after giving her gryphon to the grand human city’s flight master. There she became an apprentice to the SI:7, and was commissioned to start her work as a rogue in the Northshire Valley. Kiffy, however, didn’t really follow instructions, and resorted to her great stealing skills in order to get supplies, weapons, clothes, as well as food. She started to become full of her skills, and eventually went overboard stealing. She stole from old men and women and numerous guards; she stole from the Royal Library of Stormwind, priests and priestesses, orphan children, the poor, paladins of the Silver Hand, boats and ships, merchants, the bank, numerous draenei, and even one time stole from King Varian Wrynn himself. She did make some draenei “friends”, but when they soon realized who Kifune was, they ratted her out and went after her with the guards as well, sparking her strong dislike and distrust with any draenei. After she realized that she is one of the most wanted in Stormwind, she fled and started to follow SI:7’s orders by carrying out tasks in Northshire Valley – however, she had to cut and blacken her hair in order to disguise herself from her true, dangerous identity. Little did she know that her love of stealing and danger would set her on the most dangerous adventure of her life. Out of Character Notes You want a cool, collected, money-driven girl? Well then, Kif's the girl for you. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies